A Costly Commitment
by Casa Circe
Summary: LOTURA WEEK 2018, Day Two: Victory or Death. "The Galra always think in such extremes," Allura remarked one day, "What is it you always say: Victory or Death? I always found that quite disturbing."


**LOTURA WEEK 2018 Day 2**

 **Victory or Death**

 ** _A Costly Commitment_**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender.

 **NOTE:** _This is such a great prompt and I wish I had more time to do it justice. One day perhaps I will._

 _This is still set in season 5 before the trade between Zarkon and Team Voltron. Lotor and Allura have deep conversations. It might be related to my first entry but it can also pretty much stand alone._

 _I will try to watch season 6 during the course of the week so that my contributions are a bit more current but for now,_ _enjoy!_

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"The Galra always think in such extremes," Allura remarked one day, "What is it you always say: Victory or Death? I always found that quite disturbing."

She was having yet another late-night, profound conversation with the Galra prince currently in their custody. She hesitated to use the word "captive" but that's what the circumstances were. He did not seem to mind the accommodations so much. He seemed even comfortable with the arrangement.

The Altean princess was not sure why she found herself visiting him so often but she had to reluctantly admit that they had many things in common, not least in their determination to end the war and bring peace and prosperity to the universe. She would never have thought that her interests would be aligned with that of a Galra, but she was also learning that life was full of surprises.

"You may think so," the prince said solemnly, "But did you ever consider that this is an expression of our commitment to whatever cause we are fighting for? You, more than anyone, can understand the need for passion and conviction when fighting for one's beliefs."

"I know that much," Allura conceded, "But I don't see the world in black and white."

"You might find it hard to believe, but neither do I," Lotor replied.

"I can believe that of _you_ ," the princess remarked, "But not necessarily of the rest of your people."

"Fair enough," Lotor said, "Though I still think you're being slightly unfair in your assessment of us."

Allura looked slightly hurt at this and before she could protest, Lotor quickly added, "Not that I can blame you, of course, given our fraught history…I'm simply inviting you to have a more open mind."

"You don't think I have an open mind?" Allura asked.

"I never said that," he replied, "But consider this, would you be willing to sacrifice your life if it meant that the galaxy would finally achieve peace?"

Allura said nothing but the expression on her face was answer enough and Lotor recognized this.

"That's what I thought," he said, but with none of the smugness Allura had expected of him. On the contrary, there was even a hint of sadness in his voice.

She looked at him curiously. The more time she spent with him, the more she was surprised by him. He was truly unlike any Galra she had ever met and she found it more and more difficult to believe that he was related to Zarkon in any way. While she could not say that she trusted him completely, she certainly felt less suspicious of him.

"Victory or death does not need to be too dire," Lotor said softly, "It may simply mean that one is willing to die for one's cause, and while one lives, there is always a chance to succeed."

Allura had a brief vision of Team Voltron and all they had endured, all the hardships they had overcome, and the triumphs they had celebrated. Each and every one of them was committed to their cause. Not once did they falter and not once did they stray from their course. Even when their path had been fraught with so many painful trials, even when faced with unimaginable loss, they had persevered.

"You certainly have put that into a new perspective," Allura admitted and her expression grew pensive. She saw that the prince was looking at her intently.

She realized that he was fighting for their cause as well. He was risking everything to help them succeed.

"Every worth cause requires a costly commitment," the princess said with purpose, "And I am glad that you have decided to help us achieve peace in the universe."

"Victory or death," Lotor said softly.

Allura nodded. For the very first time, those words did not make her shudder.


End file.
